Mysterious Past, Present, and Future
by Sunflwr1621
Summary: InuYasha and co. are still on the search for the jewel shards. However, they meet a mysterious young woman who claims to be from the future. Who is she, and why does she have 15 jewel shards? Few pairings...KagInu and SessRin PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Demon Exterminator

**Hey all! This is a reposting of my story (though, not completed yet). I haven't been watching episodes at night so I'm not sure how for they've gotten, so this story may be a little behind... **

**Summary: For those who haven't read it, this story is about Inuyasha and company still on the search for the jewel shards. They meet this mysterious young woman who claims she comes from the future and she already has 15 jewel shards, but she doesn't use them! Who is this woman, a friend or foe? There are a few pairings: Kagome with InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru with Rin. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in that series. Only Rialle is my own original character, so please don't sue me!!**  
  
**Chapter 1 – The Demon Exterminator**

"Wow! You are a great Demon Exterminator," exclaimed a native of the village as she handed over the prize money and the Shikon jewel shard found inside the demon.

"Thank you," said the mysterious girl. As the villagers were heading back to their small huts, the young exterminator looked up into the clear, blue sky and sighed. She was tall, of around 5'9", brown eyes, slender, and she had long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail with many strands of hair loosely hanging over her face. She wore a tight, spaghetti-strap tanktop, and a long skirt with an opening in the front, which was tied around her waist (sort of like a beach outfit) – unusual for the feudal era of Japan. Around her neck were fifteen jewel shards woven into a necklace. Her choice of weapon was a long sword, which was sheathed by her side. She had a sad face, full of loss and hardship. Everywhere she went, people wondered where she's from and who she is. But when it came to fighting off demons, villagers put aside her differences and respected her, though nobody ever knew her name.

Meanwhile, InuYasha and his friends were still looking for jewel shards. Exhausted from wandering around from villages to villages, InuYasha turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, I think you're losing your touch. We've been searching for days and every time you say you sense a jewel shard nearby, we never find it. Then, you say it's gone."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what's happening. I'm telling you, I did sense a jewel shard back in those villages. Someone must have killed the demons and taken them."

"Well," said Miroku. "I say we find a village and take a rest for the night. I think we all need a break from all this searching and following Kagome's fading senses."

"They're not fading!!!!"

"Hey guys, look!" Sango was ahead of them, and she was pointing down the hill at something.

"What is it?" Shippou asked.

"It's a village!" exclaimed Kagome.

Telling the villagers that he was a monk and that he sensed demons approaching, Miroku got everyone a place to sleep. "InuYasha, this must be the village where I sensed the jewel shard in." Kagome said.

"Well, can you sense it now?"

"Sort of, put it feels like it's moving fast - away from here. As I guessed before, someone has taken them."

"Oh, I bet it's Naraku."

Just then, a young maid opened the door to their room. "Please pardon my intrusion." She came in carrying food. As she set them down, she noticed Kagome and said, "Well, I see you're back again with some friends. I didn't get a chance to thank you last time for saving our village, so thank you. I'm glad you're back again to protect us." She smiled gently.

Kagome looked up at her with confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

The maid, with her smile wiped off her face, looked closer at Kagome, and then blushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me, my lady. I thought you were the same demon exterminator who came earlier this morning. You look almost exactly like her. Yes, you have the same hair, same eyes, but now that you mentioned it, I guess you're not her at all."

"Wait, a demon exterminator who looked like Kagome?" InuYasha suddenly jumped from his seat. "Are you sure she wasn't a priestess?"

"Of course I'm sure. Her clothes were nothing like what a priestess should wear."

"Well, what did you give her for fighting off the demon?" asked Sango.

"At first, we offered her a large sum as a reward, but she only accepted half of it and in place for the other half, she wanted the jewel shard found inside the demon. Since we had no use for it, we..."

"You gave her the jewel shard!!" Now everyone was out of his or her seats.

"Well yes, um... None of us villagers need the power from the shard, so we thought, why not? She was kind and wouldn't harm any of us so it was safe with her. What's it to you any way?"

"I knew it! I told you someone has gotten to the jewels before us. But why would a demon exterminator need jewel shards?" Kagome sat down to ponder over this.

"She probably used them to become stronger," Sango suggested. "There are many demon exterminators out there and to earn a living we have to be hired to fight off demons or at least be strong enough to survive the demons' attacks. In order to be hired, we have to be the best."

"Well, she was pretty strong without having to use the jewel shards. She already had fifteen before we gave her another one," replied the maid.

"Fifteen!!" Miroku cried out. "If she isn't using the jewel shards, then I am just as confused as Kagome. Why would she have them if she doesn't use them to become stronger?"

"Tell us, do you know anything else about her besides the fact that she looks like Kagome? Tell us her name." InuYasha requested.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about her, nor does many other villagers. She came to us unexpectedly. The demon was already terrorizing the southern part of the village, so we had to make bargains quickly. Before she left, we asked her for her name and all she said was, 'just a friend'. From her clothes, I'd say she was from somewhere around where Kagome lives. Maybe if you meet her, you would recognize her."

"But that's impossible." InuYasha was getting anxious.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo was watching her and she had her eyes closed and her fingers rubbing her forehead, concentrating hard on something.

"I'm trying to sense the jewel shards. Since she has so many, it shouldn't be too hard. It's faint, but I can still feel it. It's stopped now and it's not so far away."

"Where's the closest village?" InuYasha asked urgently, turning towards the maid.

"It's really close by – about three miles away." The maid answered. "If you won't need anything else, I'd best be leaving you now. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." Thus, she departed the group.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room was taking in the news. Then, "If we leave early tomorrow morning, we can probably catch up with the demon exterminator. We'll use Kirara to get there faster," Miroku recommended. "Then we'll ask her whatever questions and hopefully she'll cooperate and answer us, and maybe give us her jewel shards.

"Nobody gives up jewel shards that easily, whether they use them or not," whispered Kagome.  
  
**Well, that's all for now...I hope it gets you excited for the next few chapters. Please R&R, but no flames please. I'm open to constructive criticism, so if you really didn't like the story, please just tell me why. That isn't too hard to ask is it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more!! REMEMBER TO POST A REVIEW, PLZ!!! **


	2. Just a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha. Only demons, villagers, and Rialle are mine!! **

**A/N: Since I didn't get any reviews for the last one, I'll send in this chappy hoping to get at least one!! Come on people! Any thoughts? Constructive critism? Are people even reading this story. I don't care if your review has one word, just please, review...please...please...please... Well, in any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2 – "Just a Friend"** ****  
  
"Wake up, Kagome." 

"AHH! Shippo, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, but we have to go and catch the jewel shards."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes."

"Alright, but hurry up. Everyone's outside waiting."

Kagome rushed to get her pack and bow and arrows and dashed outside to join the others. They all left the village – Kagome and Shippo on InuYasha's back, Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

"Can you still sense the jewel shards, Kagome?" InuYasha asked to Kagome riding on his back.

"Yes. It hasn't moved yet, and we must almost be there. I can sense the vibes vividly now." Suddenly, there was a loud grumble of rocks and a shake in the Earth. "An Earthquake?" Everyone came to a sudden halt.

"Look over there." Sango pointed at a clearing not too far off from where they were standing. There was a large dragon demon spewing fire from his mouth all over an entire village. A crowd of people stood on a mountain high above the demon. "Let's go take a look."

As the group approached, they saw the young demon exterminator, standing confident against the huge demon before her. "I'll take care of this," said InuYasha as he started to run to the girl.

"No wait," Miroku grabbed him back. "Let's see what this exterminator can do. Join her when it looks like she needs our help." They all agreed to watch.

Towering ten stories above her, the girl still did not move. She held her sword with a firm grip behind her, waiting to attack. She looked calm and knew what she was doing. Then, in what seemed like one stroke of her sword, she struck her foe and landed on the opposite side of the demon.

"Hey, what happened? That was so fast; I didn't even see her move." Shippo looked with amazement.

Then, the demon toppled over, splitting into chunks. "Wow, if every demon exterminator can do that, then there would be no more demons to exterminate." Miroku stared with awe, but InuYasha was envious.

"Hmph. Well I don't think she didn't use her jewel shards. With sixteen jewel shards, of course she could beat down an army of demons. But if she didn't have any, well, I'll most likely surpass her in her count, especially with my tetsusaiga."

"Sorry to disappoint you, InuYasha, but she wasn't using any of her jewel shards. They're all around her neck.

"Guys, quiet! She's saying something." Sango waved for them to come over and listen.

"Villagers, don't breathe in the air around the demon. It is stained with the stench from the blood which is poisonous." The demon exterminator had a commanding voice. As the villagers breathed through pieces of cloth from their clothes, the exterminator drew her sword up to her face. Then, muttering a few words underneath her breath, a flashing clear-blue light erupted from her sword, and she stepped into the puddle of blood.

"Wait, didn't she say that was poisonous?" cried out Shippo. The exterminator continued to walk on the poisonous blood, surrounded by the glowing light. When she reached the center of the puddle with the pieces of the demon around her, she closed her eyes, as if meditating. "What is she doing?"

"Just watch Shippo."

After a while, her eyes flew open, and then like the wind, she moved around to five of the chunks from the demon and sliced them in half and threw them into the air with her sword. As the pieces fell, five jewel shards fell out of them, and she moved quickly, picking up the dust, to catch all of them before anything fell. Her movement was swift and clean, like dancing. Next, using her sword, she created a wind and the large pieces and blood turned into dust and was carried away by the wind. The villagers above exploded with applause as they all clambered down to thank the demon exterminator. "Thank you, thank you, my lady. You are truly a gift from the heavens." A young boy went up to her, carrying a large bundle of money.

"No please, you keep it to restore your village. I have no need for them. These shards are all I want." Her voice wasn't as commanding as before. Instead it was soft, gentle and caring.

"You are too kind, my lady."

That was when InuYasha and the group ran into the clearing and shouted, "You! Wait! Who are you and who do you think you're fooling?"

"That is no way to talk to this great lady, you half-demon." The old lady spat out those last words with disgust.

"No, please, let them talk," the demon exterminator whispered. She lifted her head to look at the group and at first, she had a look of astonishment on her face, then, she broke into a smile.

As the group got a closer look at the girl, Kagome gasped and thought, _The maid was telling the truth. That demon exterminator looks exactly like me!_

"What are you doing with so many jewel shards and not even using them?" demanded InuYasha.

She did not reply, just simply smiled back.

"Hey! Answer me!"

Again, she did not reply, but turned to leave.

"Who are you!!!?" This time InuYasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

She turned slowly and faced the group, only saying, "Just a friend."

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Attack on the Village

**Another chappy....PLEASE R&R**

**Chapter 3 – Attack on the Village**

**Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own anything Inuyasha!! **

"I wonder who that girl is," Kagome thought out loud to the group. It was a bright sunny afternoon as the group was walking, still looking for shards.

"She seems pretty snobby to me." InuYasha walked arrogantly, with his nose up in the air.

"Yeah, well look who's talking, InuYasha."

"Hey!"

"Guys stop it," interrupted Sango. "I think we should forget about her for the time being and look for other shards. Kagome, can you sense anymore jewel shards anywhere?"

"Nope, not one."

As the group was talking about what they should do next, the leaves rustled in the air, and this made InuYasha's ears perk up. "Guys! Quiet and listen." He started to sniff the air.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome crept up closer to him.

"I heard something. The leaves moved."

"It's just the wind."

"No, it wasn't. They moved against the wind." He began to sniff again. Then, "We're being followed. Kagome, concentrate hard; can you sense them."

Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating. "No, I can't. If you think it's that girl, it can't be. Otherwise, I would have sensed her long ago considering how many shards she has. Do you smell anything?"

"No, that's what's weird. I have this feeling that someone's following us, but nobody else seems to sense it. Anyone?"

"Nope," everyone mumbled.

"Hmm…" InuYasha stared back at the trees behind him as the rest of the group walked on ahead. "Something's not right."

_Everyone looks so peaceful in this village. It is so sad that this is where the next demon will strike. _Rialle watched all the children play joyfully with the kites and felt a sort of longing in her heart. _I wish none of this has happened, but what has been done, has been done. Now I must do everything I can to protect this world, and then go home to save mine. _

"Lady Rialle! Lady Rialle! Look what I can do."

"Well done, Haru." She smiled at the happy young boy and went to join him. She held the little boy in her arms as he flew his kite.

After a few moments, Haru turned to face Rialle. "When are the demons coming?"

Rialle looked at him in shock. _He isn't supposed to know about the demons. _"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. I heard you talking to my father when you first came. You said you are a demon exterminator and you've come to protect our village. But I've been wondering. How did you know when a demon would be attacking our village?"

"I have my ways, but Haru, I didn't want to tell the children because I thought it would frighten all of you."

"It won't. We've seen many demons before. I'm more worried about you. The demons have attacked our village several times before and they're dangerous. I'm worried that you'll get hurt, or maybe even worse."

"Hey, have faith Haru. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." She took the boy back in her arms and held him for a while.

"I sense jewel shards nearby."

"Is it her?" asked InuYasha.

"No. There are only eight shards this time."

"Which way?"

"It's heading that way." Kagome pointed south, towards the Botani village.

"They're coming." Rialle whispered as she looked up towards the forest. "Everyone, get as far away from the village as fast as you can! The demons are coming." She took Haru's hand and led him away. "Haru, go find your father and don't leave his side, alright?"

"Be careful, ok?" he said as he ran with the crowd.

Rialle watched as everyone scrambled away toward the caves, then turned towards the approaching demons. Like the wind, she darted to meet them.

InuYasha and the group hurried to intercept the demons. When they saw the first sight of them, Kagome shot an arrow and stopped the demons from getting away. "Well, well, what do we have here?" croaked one of the demon ninja frogs.

"Well if it isn't the half-demon, InuYasha," said the other frog.

"Hand over the jewel shards, and I'll make it easy for you two," demanded InuYasha.

"InuYasha, be careful! They both have four shards, one on each limb!" cried out Kagome.

"Huh, if you want them, come and get them." The two frogs leaped onto the trees and attacked InuYasha. They were super fast. They're movement was just a blur of attacks. InuYasha was struggling to dodge all they're hits. When they stopped punching and kicking, the two demon frogs jumped back onto the trees and drew out their swords.

"Alright, if you want it that way, let's go." InuYasha also drew out his tetsusaiga. They all started clashing – the two demons against InuYasha. They were all over the place, jumping from tree to tree. So far, InuYasha met their every move. Finally, when the two demons had their backs turned on InuYasha, InuYasha cut both of them swiftly.

"Ahh! Brother, I'd say this guy's getting on our nerves. Let's take him out once and for all."

"You're on!" exclaimed InuYasha. He started towards them again, but suddenly stopped. The two frog demons were getting larger, and they were combining into one! "What the…" All InuYasha could do was watch. Then, the two demons merged into their ultimate form – the Siamese Toad.

"Oh, you're in for it now, half-demon."

"InuYasha, move out of the way. I'll suck them up into my air void!" Miroku started to unwrap the beads around his hand, but just when he was about to use his attack, there were three strikes in the air, and three bees landed on the ground before his feet, sliced in half. Suddenly, Rialle the demon exterminator landed beside Miroku. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Don't open up your air void. Can you not see the bees?"

"What bees? I don't see any of them."

"They're invisible by the frog's magic powers."

"You mean there are bees here – Naraku's bees that poison me?"

Rialle saw in the corner of her eye someone cloaked in baboon fur. "Yes. You may not be able to see them, but you can hear them if you try."

InuYasha was still fighting off the merged demons, and again, he was struggling. He was smashed against a tree and slid onto the ground. Rialle ran over to him, "InuYasha, let me handle this."

"No, I don't need your help." InuYasha got back up and lunged at the demons again, but this time, the Siamese Toad met his attack by breathing into InuYasha's face. "Argh! I can't see."

"InuYasha, their breath is poisonous to the eyes!" exclaimed Rialle.

"Yeah? Well thanks for telling me now." InuYasha got back up again, and this time he was preparing to slash at the Wind Scar.

"No InuYasha, don't do it!!!" Rialle dashed in front of the Siamese Toad, in front of InuYasha's attack. She quickly drew out her sword and blocked the attack!!!

"What?! The demon exterminator blocked InuYasha's ultimate attack. That's supposed to kill one hundred demons, but an ordinary demon exterminator blocked it? How can that be?" Miroku and the others stood stunned but what they just saw.

**Like? Dislike? Any comments?? Please, let me know. R&R**


	4. The Agreement

**Chapter 4 – The Agreement**

Rialle leaned exhausted on her sword, but the Siamese Toad turned towards her. "Foolish girl. We have to admit, that would have destroyed us, but thanks to you, we are still alive. Now it's your turn." Rialle looked up and simply smiled. Then with the slightest movement, she took up her sword and slashed at the Siamese Toad. But the toad was ready for her. It took out one of its swords and pierced Rialle through the shoulder, causing her to just cut the toad. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that," mocked the Siamese Toad.

"Humph." Rialle clutched her wounded arm. "I promise you that because this time, I'll stab you in the heart! Here I come!" She took a huge leap and flew into the air. Then with the wind, she landed softly on the ground, leaving the toad in halves. The air was silent with the exception of her harsh breathing.

She looked up and heard InuYasha moan with pain. She walked quickly to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to open your eyes."

"How else am I supposed to see?"

"Just trust me and let me help." Instead, InuYasha shoved her away.

"Don't touch me."

"Let me help." This time, she held his head in one firm hand, and with the other, covered his eyes, and closed her own eyes. Then, a glow started erupting from her hands onto InuYasha's eyes. She removed her hand and InuYasha could see again.

"Huh? What did you do?"

"You're fine now."

But instead of thanking her, InuYasha stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Why did you stop my attack back there? I could have killed him on my own."

"Yes you could have." Her voice was like a whisper. The wound in her shoulder was exhausting her, and after just healing InuYasha's eyes also took some strength from her. "But you were blinded."

"So?"

Rialle looked up in the direction of where InuYasha's attack would have hit, and her sight strayed directly to the crowd of villagers watching them. "Not only would you have struck the villagers, but you also would have struck your friends as well. I had to stop you." She started walking towards the villagers, still clutching her shoulder, until she collapsed onto one knee a few steps away.

"Lady Rialle!" Haru cried as he ran to her.

"I'll be fine, Haru." She stood up when the little boy came up to her. "How is everyone else?"

"We're all fine, but how can you be? You've been hit badly."

"Don't worry, I'll heal in time." Now, the whole crowd of villagers circled around her and began thanking her ecstatically. Only InuYasha was left out of the circle, thinking about all that just happened.

"Who does that girl think she is?" He then pitched his voice to sound like a girl, "If I didn't block your attack, you would have killed your friends. Blah, blah. She even took the jewel shards all for herself." InuYasha was still irritated by Rialle.

"Well, it's true. We were in range of the attack, and…" Miroku was cut off by InuYasha.

"AAAARRUUGGHHH! Shut up. She didn't have to have the last blow to defeat the beast. I could have easily destroyed it if she'd only tell me which way to attack! I want to find out who she is, and where she's from, 'cause I know she isn't from around here."

"Quiet." Sango turned toward the forest behind them. "Someone's coming."

Everyone was tense as a rustle of leaves sounded with the wind. Then, out from within the dark forest walked Rialle. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the group, looking surprised at the people she last expected to see.

InuYasha expressed the same feeling. "YOU!" He impulsively grabbed for his tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, stop that," demanded Kagome.

"Please, I didn't mean to intrude and I don't want to fight." Rialle politely stated.

"Yeah, well who cares about what you want. I'm fighting you for your jewel shards." InuYasha lunged at Rialle, who easily dodged his attack.

"SIT BOY!" With a loud thud, InuYasha obeyed Kagome's command and crashed to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?"

"She isn't our enemy InuYasha, just let her speak." Kagome turned toward Rialle. "So, where are you going?"

"I don't have any where to go. I wander this place and slay demons that are in my way for the jewel shards." _And for the fun of it, _she thought. "Anyway, I was hoping that I could possibly join you in searching for the jewels." Before she let anyone reply, she added, "We could help each other out. You know, find the jewels together and to make it fair on who gets the jewel in the end, we'll fight the demons together and whoever defeats the demon first gets all the jewel shards the demon possesses. The person with the most shards gets the whole jewel. How's that sound? I know you don't trust me that well, and you don't know me at all, but this gives you the chance to get to know me and I guess I'd be helping you get the jewel shards. We'll help each other out." She said all this really fast, wanting no one to cut her off.

"Feh, no way! Besides, why would you need my help if you're so good already." Of course, InuYasha was against the idea.

However, "I think it's a great idea!" Miroku exclaimed. "With Rialle, we'll get more jewel shards easier because she'll help destroy demons." He then quietly whispered to InuYasha, "Just get the last blow and you'll be fine. Let her wound the demons." Next, he turned towards the girls. "What do you girls think?"

"I don't mind at all. It would be nice to have another girl with us, wouldn't it?" responded Kagome.

"I second that. Shippo?" Sango asked the little fox demon.

"I like Rialle. She doesn't scare me, unlike someone I know." He glared at InuYasha, who wasn't paying attention.

"Well, that leaves InuYasha. So…?"

Sparked by Miroku's suggestion, InuYasha reluctantly agreed. "Only on one condition. You tell us who you really are."

Rialle looked thought fully at InuYasha. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that at the time. But I don't think it will do any harm if I say that I am not from this time, just like Kagome. I promise you, as time goes by, you will learn more of me, so please, don't ask any question on who I am. You will find out someday." With that, everyone kept quiet and didn't ask more questions about her identity.

Thus, the mysterious young girl joined the group. Still, as the group walked off, InuYasha followed behind, thinking, _You may have bewitched everyone else into believing you're such a good person, but you can't fool me. Hide all you want, but don't you get too comfortable, 'cause I will find you out. _


	5. Rin

Chapter 5- Rin 

"Sessy! You've come back. Did you have a nice lunch?" Rin called to her Sesshoumaru as he approached from the woods.

"I'm fine, Rin."

"Rin behaved herself today. I didn't wander around like I promised and played with butterflies in the fields. Rin had a great day today. Huh, what's that?" Rin was watching Sesshoumaru hold something in his right hand – a tiny piece of what looked like a crystal. It glittered under the sun.

"This, Rin, is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. I found it deep within a demon."

"It's beautiful." She crept slowly to Sesshoumaru's hands, looking at the jewel. "What's it for?"

"Don't ask Lord Sesshoumaru so many questions after a long day, girl! Honestly, you have…"

"Quiet, Jaken. The girl can ask whatever she wants." He turned to Rin. "This jewel is very powerful, and I know that my despicable half-brother, InuYasha is looking for these jewels. As for me, I have no need for them. So, I think we'll give it to him, don't you agree, Rin." There was a smirk hidden along his face, but the little girl didn't catch it.

"That would be very nice."

"Yes, but I need something. InuYasha and his friends won't sense one jewel shard that easily, and I want him to come to me, so I need something to lure them here. Rin, can you help me get more shards?"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. I'd do anything for you."

"Good. I will take you to him, and I need you to find the girl with a lot of jewel shards around her neck. She doesn't dress like ordinary humans, and she rides a pink bike. I want you to take the jewels from her. Just get them in any way you can, but be discreet. Then give me the jewels and hide as far away as you possibly can. Do you understand, Rin?"

"I – I understand what you want me to do, but I'm not sure why you want me to do it. It sounds strange that you want me to st – steal from a strange girl." Rin held a confused and apprehensive expression upon her face.

"I know it sounds strange Rin, but I need you to do it. Please, for me?"

_I would do anything for you, Sessy. _"Yes, I will do it."

"Thank you, Rin." He gave the little girl a very rare smile. _I don't want to have Rin do all of this, and I worry that if InuYasha found out she stole the jewels, he might hurt her. But, knowing InuYasha and his friendliness towards humans, he won't harm her. Hopefully, he won't see her at all, if she does this correctly. By taking the jewels from that girl who is the reincarnation of Kikyo, it should lure InuYasha to me, and then I will finally defeat him with all the jewel shards I will posses and take the tetsusaiga – the sword that should be mine!_

"Alright, I'm getting out." Rialle climbed up the bank of the river after taking a nice, warm bath.

"Hey Rialle. Go make sure the boys aren't spying on us or anything, especially Miroku." Sango and Kagome giggled as they remained in the water.

"Don't worry. They aren't anywhere near us," Rialle said as she put on her clothes. She gathered her jewel shards and sat down next to a nearby tree, her back leaning against the trunk. She placed the numerous shards on the ground beside her, and picked them up one by one to strand into her necklace. Only five remained when she looked up back at the two girls laughing and splashing in the river. _How peaceful they look. They all seem so happy. If only they were like this back home. _Suddenly, Rialle's senses picked up on small hands snatching the shards beside her. "Hey!" By now, the little girl started to run. "InuYasha! Miroku!" she called. Then, she ran after the girl and was soon joined by InuYasha. "Wait! Stop! Come back with those jewel shards."

InuYasha got to her first, grabbing her wrist. "Ouch! That hurts," the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, well hand us back the shards." His grip tightened around her wrist, though he was trying not to hurt her.

Immediately, the rest joined the two, but when Rialle saw the girl, her facial expression was full of surprise. "InuYasha, let her go."

InuYasha reluctantly obeyed, but once he released the girl, she kicked him hard in the shins and started to run. InuYasha reached for her again, but "Let her run, InuYasha. We'll get the jewels later." Rialle turned around and headed back toward the river.

"What! Why didn't you let me stop her?" He got no reply from Rialle.

_That girl – that was Rin. I can't believe it. It's been months since I last saw her, and now, I'm seeing her as a little girl. She looks so young and happy, like everyone else in this world. How I miss her so. _

_Flashback_

"_**Mommy! Mommy! Rin's coming." A little girl with long, black hair pulled into a ponytail and deep brown eyes ran to her mother waiting for her. Her voice was full of laughter. **_

"**_Rialle, go to her. See if she needs help." The girl's mother gave her a little push as little Rialle ran to greet her friend. _** **_Through those long summer days, and the cold winter nights, they had their fun together like sisters. _**

"_**Rin! Mommy got a new sword for me. Do you want to see?" The little girl showed Rin her new present.**_

"_**A sword? A girl like you shouldn't have a sword."**_

"_**Mommy says that I will grow up to be like my father, and one day, I will be the hero who kills all the demons!"**_

"_**Tough words for an eight year old. Your mother is really going to let you kill demons when you are older?" A look of sadness came across the young woman's face. "She actually said you could."**_

"_**Not exactly, but she told me my father was one of the best warriors in the world, and I will grow up to be like him." She then turned a thoughtful face to Rin. "Did you know my father? I don't know many who will talk about him – not even my mom."**_

_**Rin smiled down at Rialle. "Yes, I knew your father, and he was a great man. But he wouldn't have used his sword to kill – only to protect."**_

_**Rialle's expression changed to confusion. "I don't understand."**_

"_**Hmm." It was a thoughtful laugh. "Once you grow to become a warrior, you will. You will, Rialle." **_

_9 years later_

"_**Rin?" The girl's voice was full of fear. "Rin. He's a demon you know?" It was almost like a whisper, afraid of what her friend would say.**_

"_**I don't care, Rialle. I don't care what he is or who he is." Rin looked back at the brave, young warrior. **_

"_**Argh! You can't do this to me." Rialle pounded the table and shot out of her seat. "I am the rebel leader! It is my duty to protect the humans from the demons and you – you of all people, my best friend – you betray me and fall in love with…in love with…a DEMON! Why Rin, why!"**_

"_**I'm sorry Rialle." Her eyes glistened under the dim lights. "You – you wouldn't understand. He practically raised me. As I child, I had no friends, no one to talk to. He was the first person I had ever cared about, my first friend. He may be a demon, but you must understand that not all demons are evil. Your father…"**_

"_**I have no father!" Rialle was full of malice and rage. Tears started rolling down her eyes, but she wiped them quickly, believing a warrior should not cry. "You once told me that my father was a great man, and that he used his sword to protect. Well, all I see is killing."**_

"_**What you see is all the killings today by the hands of Lord Naraku's henchmen. You don't know, Rialle. It is very unfortunate that you were born in this time and that all you have learned is suffering and hatred. But things weren't like this before. Although several demons did attack villages, it was never like what it is today. Yet still, like humans, there are both good and evil demons out there, and all you ever see are the evil things. You never look at the good things." Rin sighed, averted her eyes, and continued, "Despite what you may think, I am still your friend, and I promise you I have never and will never betray you. I will not turn you in to the demons as the rebel leader, but whatever you do is up to you. And know this; I am on no one's side. I support all those I truly care for – humans and demons alike." She turned to leave. **_

"_**Wait, Rin." Her heart turned soft again, but tears still watered her eyes. She paused for a while, but Rin stayed patiently at the door. Then, "Just – just be careful, ok? I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."**_

_End Flashback_

_She was right. Not everything – not everyone – is evil. I see that now. _

"Rialle." Someone was calling her name. "Rialle. We have to go get the jewel shards that twerp stole. Man, I can't believe you made me let her go. If you're done resting, I think we should go now." InuYasha kicked the dirt underneath his feet.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she saw Rialle sitting against a tree.

"Mmm?" Rialle looked up at her new friends. "Nothing's wrong. You're right. Let's get those jewels."


	6. Memories

**Chapter 5 - Memories**

"Sessy! I'm back, and I've got the jewel shards you wanted." Rin dashed to the demon lord waiting for her, holding out her hands with the shards.

"Did you get caught?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took the jewels from Rin's hands.

"Umm…well…yes, but I managed to get away and I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Hmm……well done, Rin. They should be coming soon." Sesshoumaru turned back towards the trees.

"Have you picked up her sent yet?" Kagome asked as InuYasha sniffed the ground thoroughly.

It took a while, but, "Got it! This way." InuYasha jumped back up, and the group started their pursuit for the girl again.

"Does anyone have any idea who that girl could have been? Then, maybe we'll have an idea on who we're really up against." Sango rode on Kirara with Miroku behind her, her voice shouting through the day's violent winds.

"No idea" was mostly everyone's response.

"Wait! I know who that girl is. I remember seeing her once with Sesshoumaru," Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes. I know now. But what I don't understand is why would Sesshoumaru be traveling around with a human, and even relying on a human to do his dirty work." Rialle decided to remain silent to InuYasha's question, knowing the answer.

_They're here, _Sesshoumaru thought. "Rin, I want you to hide in the forest. Don't watch and don't be seen. You understand? Go, now!" Without hesitation, Rin obeyed his commands. Then, Sesshoumaru turned to meet his younger brother and friends.

"Well, if it isn't my older brother. Give us back our jewel shards, Sesshoumaru." Not stopping to think, InuYasha charged at his brother and attempted to strike, but Sesshoumaru was too fast and dodged easily. InuYasha lunged out again, and this time, Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha by the neck and threw him at the group.

"Hand over the tetsusaiga, and then I'll give you back your shards."

"Hmm." InuYasha stood up and strangely held a smirk upon his face. "You know I'd never hand over this baby. Not even when my life is at stake. Yet even if I was stupid enough to trade my tetsusaiga for those jewels, it wouldn't be a fair trade since those shards aren't mine." InuYasha gave a proud laugh. "Allow me to introduce you to the person who will bring you to your doom. Although I'd never EVER admit this, she's better than me and can easily take you on. Anything that would bring you down would make me happy." He crossed over to Rialle and whispered loud enough for Rialle to hear, but soft so Sesshoumaru couldn't, "Don't you dare defeat him. I want the last strike. Just slow him down, that's all. Got it?"

Rialle's face was set with no emotion at all, but she understood InuYasha's orders. _You're pride as a demon will always live on, no matter what the situation is. _She walked out to face Sesshoumaru. Both said nothing for a while, then Rialle remembered….

_Flashback_

_**"I'm not going out there just to sing for them, especially with Sesshoumaru amongst them." Rialle whispered to her friend, Akina, who also stood nervously behind the curtains.**_

_**"Shh! You must be quiet. I've heard they have very good hearing. And Sesshoumaru is a demon lord! You can't just leave on them. You don't want to die do you? C'mon, just forget your ambition to rid the world of all demons and do what they ask. Save our hides tonight and sing for them."**_

_**"Yeah, well why me? They asked someone to sing - not me." Rialle's voice was full of anger and disgust.**_

_**"Duh. You have the sweetest voice and all of us don't want to die if we displease them. Uh, it's so unfortunate that we all had to work when the demon lords thought today was a good day for entertainment. "**_

_**Rialle looked back out at the seated lords, now waiting impatiently for the act to begin. She hated them all, but especially Sesshoumaru. The dog demon would often spy on her, maybe to somehow get her into trouble. Although Sesshoumaru tries to hide himself every time he watched her, Rialle always knew he was near. It was simply a feeling she had, though she never understood why Sesshoumaru would spy on her. She despised him, but she had no choice. "Alright Akina. I'll do it."**_

_**"Rin? Where are you? Rin?" Rialle searched endlessly for her best friend. She sighed as she stopped once again in front of Rin's home. "I doubt she'll mind if I go in and get a cup of water." For no reason at all, Rialle silently opened the door and silently walked in to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water from a box on the floor. Somehow, she felt that someone, or maybe some people were in the house with her, yet she still had no idea why she decided to come in silently. Thus, she went to investigate the upstairs rooms. "Rin?" she whispered. At first, she walked past Rin's bedroom, but when she heard someone breathing loudly inside, she crept back to take another look. She didn't dare take a step into the room because of what she saw in the shadows on the wall. Two figures were passionately kissing in the dark – one demon, one human – both familiar people. Anger started in her again as Rialle slipped back down the stairs and out the front door. That was Rin and Sesshoumaru in there!**_

_**Rialle looked down at the coffin which held her best friend, almost like a sister. Why Rin? Why did you have to die? I need you with me.** **Tears tangled together with rain down her cheeks. She kneeled beside her friend's coffin, saying her last good byes. Then, she stood up and walked toward the car waiting for her. But, a tall figure stood in her way – someone she didn't want to see on this sad occasion. "You! You're not allowed here. Get out of here!" Sesshoumaru didn't move, only stared at Rin's coffin. "Did you hear me? YOU"RE NOT WANTED HERE!" Rialle couldn't control her anger. She lunged at the demon lord, but couldn't attack him and sobbed onto Sesshoumaru. "Why didn't you save her? Why?" She began pounding at his chest , still crying. "Why, why, WHY? If you truly loved her, you would have been there for her. You would have saved her!" Rialle gave her last hit and just cried. Sesshoumaru let her and began stroking the young girl's hair. Rialle didn't mind. **_

_**Nothing was said for a while until, "I wish I had my tensaiga with me right now. Then, I would have been able to revive her."**_

_**Rialle pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and met his eyes. "Yeah, well you destroyed it because you said you didn't need it anymore." The anger was back in her voice.**_

_**Sesshoumaru looked up at the rainy clouds and whispered, "You're not the only one who lost someone today, Rialle." He looked back at the warrior filled with hatred. "I want you to know, I really loved her. And I will do anything to avenge her death." Tears began rolling down his face, but his expression held the same steel look. Yet Rialle knew, he was also feeling pain. **_

"_**Then help me, Sesshoumaru. Help me by avenging the one you love. Help me defeat Naraku!" This time her voice was filled with determination.**_

_End Flashback_

"Rialle? What are you waiting for? Attack him and get those shards back!" InuYasha waited impatiently beside her.

Rialle moved with the wind and grabbed the shards from Sesshoumaru's hands. Everyone hardly saw her move so fast, not even Sesshoumaru. It left him surprised that the young girl easily took back the shards, without putting up a fight. "Our business is finished here. Let's go." That was all Rialle said.

"Wait, No one's going anywhere until InuYasha hands over the tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru flew to Rialle's side, raising his arm to prevent her from walking away. He looked at her carefully and asked, "InuYasha, have you ever wondered how much this girl looks like you?" All were shocked at the random comment. Rialle flinched slightly, so slightly that nobody caught it.

"What do you mean? She doesn't look anything like me!" Though, InuYasha wasn't completely confident on what he said.

"Maybe…" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.

A cold breeze passed through the silent group. Out of the corner of her eye, Rialle caught a glimpse of Rin. Then, InuYasha broke the silence and changed the subject, "Well, what are you waiting for? Attack him!"

But, Rialle continued to walk forward, around Sesshoumaru's extended arm. Sesshoumaru didn't go after her. "I have no intention of attacking him. He has done nothing to me." Slowly, Rialle disappeared into the woods.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru said, "Humph, that girl certainly is smart not to meddle with me. Come Jaken, we're leaving." At the same time, he was thinking, _Who was that girl?_

"M-my lord. Leaving, sire? But what about –," Jaken stammered as he followed Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha. You may have gotten off easy this time, but next time, I will take the tetsusaiga from you." Then, he too vanished into the forest with Jaken, and Rin following behind.


End file.
